The present invention relates generally to a safety device and method for handrails and the like, and more particularly a safety device and method for escalator and stair handrails.
Sliding down handrails on stairs and escalators occasionally results in accidents where individuals fall off the handrail or crash into others. This can be especially dangerous where falling over the handrail results in a long drop. Accidents may also occur when individuals sit on an escalator handrail instead of standing. This kind of accident is most prevalent when an individual sits on an escalator handrail while there is a wall at their back that does not go the full length of the escalator. Such a person sitting on the handrail might lean back or reach back to push off against a wall that is no longer there and fall as a result. Accordingly, there is a strong need to insure that people do not injure themselves as is described above.
An aspect of the invention is to provide a method of improving a person""s safety including locating a sloped surface vertically higher than a handrail such that a vertical projection of the sloped surface is between a support and the handrail. The sloped surface is at an angle capable of moving a person toward the handrail.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a safety device including a sloped surface vertically higher than a handrail such that a vertical projection of the sloped surface is between a support and the handrail. The sloped surface is at an angle capable of moving a person toward the handrail.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a method of improving a person""s safety including locating an elongated pyramid having a sloped surface vertically higher than a handrail such that a vertical projection of the sloped surface is between a support and the handrail. The sloped surface is at an angle between about 30xc2x0 and about 45xc2x0 from the direction of the handrail.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a safety device including an elongated pyramid including a sloped surface. The elongated pyramid is vertically higher than a handrail such that a vertical projection of the sloped surface is between a support and the handrail and the sloped surface is at an angle between about 30xc2x0 and about 45xc2x0 from the direction of the handrail.